Who Are You
by FutureAuthoress13
Summary: Who is River Song...really? *currently on Hiatus & may or may not be continued


**A/N:****This ****is ****the ****first ****Doctor ****Who ****fic ****I****'****ve ****ever ****written ****and ****I****'****m ****slightly ****surprised ****at ****myself ****that ****it****'****s ****not ****a ****ten/Rose ****story****…****Anyway,****so ****in ****the ****past ****few ****months ****I ****have ****become ****quite ****the**** '****Whovian****' ****if ****you ****will! ****You ****know****…****you ****fanfic ****writers ****can ****probably ****understand ****this ****but ****I ****can****'****t ****get ****this ****story ****out ****of ****my ****head ****and ****I ****just ****have ****to ****write ****it! ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****It ****pains ****me ****to ****admit ****this ****but ****I ****do ****not ****own ****Doctor ****Who****…****but ****it ****does ****bring ****slight ****comfort ****to ****know ****that ****this ****idea/writing ****is ****my ****own!**

…

"Who are you?"

As River stared at the Doctor she somehow felt that she wasn't going to be able to put him off any longer…that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Dr. River Song and you're The Doctor," She stated in an obvious manner as she glanced over at a confused looking Amy and Rory "Now we really should get go-"

"No" The Doctor blocked her way. "We're not going anywhere…not until you answer my question."

"The answer is yes that bowtie _does_ make you look like a Professor-fresh-out-of-University and you should take it off." She moved to go around him but he stopped her.

"Who…are…you?" He took a step closer to her.

"It's not time-"

"I DON'T CARE!" River jumped, startled. This was so unlike him. She knew he was curious, but never thought that it meant this much to him. She started into his determined eyes once more before sighing…defeated.

"It was so long ago…" She trailed off looking over his shoulder at Amy and Rory.

"What was?" As the Doctor urged her on, he seemed to have forgotten Amy and Rory were in the room. He turned his head looking at them. They seemed to get the hint and quickly turned and left. The Doctor turned back to River as she took his hand and led him out of the consol room. He started to ask where they were going, when they walked through the door into his…bedroom? Why had she wanted to come here? She walked to the edge of the bed and sat down she beckoned him to do the same. He hesitated for a second, then slowly went to sit beside her and waited for her to speak.

"Before I tell you who I am-" She raised her hand as he started to protest "I need to ask you about something…or someone."

"Who?" He seemed truly curious.

"Rose Tyler." She waited for his reaction and he didn't disappoint. He stiffened, eyes going wide. "I need to know what she meant to you…if she was important to you." At this he looked straight at River Song.

"Important?" His eyes shone with unshed tears. "She meant the world to me." He then realized whom he was talking to. "That's beside the point, we were talking about you." River started into his eyes. He was confused to see her smiling warmly.

"But that _is_ the point" She took a deep breath. "I'm sure you remember when we first met."

"Yes it was during my tenth regeneration on-"

"That wasn't the first." There was a hitch in her voice as she said this to a now thoroughly confused Doctor.

"What?" Yeah that pretty much summed it all up.

"Um, we met when I was very young-"

"I'd never seen you before the-"

"You didn't see this" She gestured to herself "But you did meet me. I had a different face…then again so did you."

"Wait how could you have a different face?" He didn't understand at all and that was a new thing for him.

"Let me enlighten you" He nodded at her to continue. "The first time we met I was surrounded by horrible, scary creatures…and they you came out of nowhere and you took my hand" at this River gently took the Doctor's hand "and you said one word just one word that completely changed both my life and yours" the Doctor slowly started to shake his head in disbelief as she whispered, "that word will stay with me for as long as I live, you said 'Run'"

"That's impossible" The Doctor's face alternated between disbelief, sadness, fear, and hope? "No that's…you can't be-" He trailed off as she took his face in her hands.

"I am the Bad Wolf" His eyes widened even more at these oh so familiar and painful words "I create myself!" and with that Dr. River Song got up and left the Doctor to think about what'd she said.

…..

**A/N:****So ****should ****I ****continue ****the ****story ****and ****before ****the ****flames ****descend ****upon ****me, ****yes ****I ****know ****who ****River ****Song ****REALLY ****is? ****It****'****s ****just ****that ****I ****love ****Rose ****Tyler ****and ****I****'****m ****still ****in ****denial ****about ****her ****departure! ****I ****love ****Matt ****Smith****'****s ****number ****eleven ****and ****I ****love ****Amy ****and ****Rory ****and ****yes ****even ****River ****Song! ****Hope ****you ****liked ****it!**

**Every time you review your chances of "a 900-year-old Time Lord from Gallifrey coming to sweep you into his TARDIS and take you to wonderful sounding places like Raxacoricofallapatorius" increases...oh…if only that were true!**

**coughREVIEWcough**


End file.
